ANIME MOVIES gone wrong!
by Glitch101
Summary: Stars characters from Trigun, Inu-yasha, and The Animetrix. They're trying to make a movie. But everyone doesnt care. Oh and everyone scores with everyone. And Neo wheres trinity's pants!
1. Why is everybody here?

ANIME MOVIES

This movie stars characters from Inu-yasha , Trigun, and The Animatrix!!!!!!!!!!

Director=Maryl Strife

Actors=Inu-yasha, Vash, Neo, and Trinity.

BY: Sesshomuaru 100, and The Chosen Shadow

Maryl: This movie is called The Agent.

Inu-yasha: That's stupid how about Undercover.

Maryl: NO!

Everybody: YES!!!!

Maryl: Fine.

Maryl: Inu-yasha you play the gay villian, Neo……

Inu-yasha: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neo: I will.

Trinity: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smith: I will

Everybody: Ok.

Maryl: Inu-yasha you're the main spy, Vash you're the sidekick, Neo you're the agent with an eye patch, and Trinity is the prisoner. Ok?

Everyone: @_@ ok….

Maryl: Go to scene 1! 

Inu-yasha: Where's scene 1! 

Maryl: uh……

Vash: At the donut store! 

Maryl: Yeah!! To the donut store!

Vash: YAY!! 

Inu-yasha: No way! I hate donuts!

Vash: what?….

Inu-yasha: You heard me!

Vash: But….

Inu-yasha: Shut Up! I'm the main character here! 

Vash: Well I'm the side kick!

Inu-yasha: My point exactly! 

This continues on for awhile, while the others place bets and watched. Neo and Trinity sit in the back, and Neo taps on Trinity, and points. Sooner or later Maryl notices that they're gone. So she calls Kagome.

Maryl: Do your stuff.

Kagome: *cough* Sit Boy!! 

Inu-yasha: No! *hits floor*

Vash: hahahahaha *eats a donut* 

Then everyone starts looking for the two from that really cool movie, The Matrix. And Inu-yasha finds them with his nose, of course. And freezes as he opens the door to the broom closet. 

Inu-yasha: @_@ 

Smith: what's up dog? Oh my-- @_@ 

Maryl: what's going on guys? Oh….

Smith: uh… Mr. Anderson? 

And of course Neo and Trinity are in the broom closet, doing what causes reproduction. Oh and they're naked!!!

Inu-yasha: *ear twitching* They're like….animals…..

Vash: *eating donut* so what's up guys!? Oh my God!!…There's a donut on the floor. *picks up* what a waste. *cries*

Inu-yasha: Look up you needle noggin!

Vash: Hey that's what my friend calls… @_@

Smith: Mr. Anderson….. 

Neo's eyes opens one of his eyes and freezes…. 

Neo: *o* Shit!! 

Trinity: what is it, my super-man?… Oh *o* 

Inu-yasha: Hey Kagoma never seemed that flexible…

Kagoma: What!!! SIT BOY!!!! 

Inu-yasha: ahhhhhhh! 

Vash: All right score!!! 

Maryl: Vash!

Smith: *crying* Oh Neo I had plans for us. *starts to cry harder*

Neo: uh…. It's part of the movie….

Everybody: No it isn't

Neo: sshhh. 

*Smith runs away, and everyone stares*

Maryl: uh…. Can we start the movie now? 

Neo: *zips pants* what?

Smith comes running with flowers and candy in his arms, and runs to Neo's feet.

Smith: Oh Neo! Come back to me!!! Look I brought candy!

Neo: Candy you say?…hmmmm.

Trinity: Neo! *hits him in the back of the head, and runs towards Smith and starts kicking his ass*

Inu-yasha: Can we hurry up, so I can get paid? 

Neo: 1 Second! *zips pants, then you hear a flush* 

Vash comes running in with a machine gun.

Vash: I will avenge donut!

Everyone: ahhhhh! 

Vash starts shooting. And Neo screams like a little girl and holds up his arms.

Neo: No! I'm too pretty to die! *stops bullets( accidentally)*

Trinity: *pats him on head* See, this is why I like to keep you around. 

Smith: See! Neo she's using you!

Trinity: No I'm not! 

Vash gets his Angel-arm, and aims it at everybody. 

Inu-yasha: Ah Crap.

Vash: Alright, who dropped the DONUT!!!!

Everybody: Uh…… He did! * they all point to the coffee guy* 

Vash: I'll show you.. You…Donut dropper! 

Coffee Guy: *drops coffee and starts running* Ahhhh!

Vash: Come back here! *runs after him*

Inu-yasha: Damn! What am I gonna do without my side-kick. 

Everybody else: -_-

Maryl: … we need to make the movie!

Everyone: Cram it!

Neo: What? *zips pants* 

Maryl: Movie! 

Vash comes back with a giant bag of donuts, and has five in his mouth.

Vash: No way! Time for lunch brake!

Everybody except Neo and Trinity: Yeah!

Inu-yasha: Not again…

Everybody looks down at the floor to see Neo and Trinity doing it again! Then Neo sees that everybody is watching, and stops.

Neo: What?…uh.. yeah lunch brake. *zips pants* 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 later…

Gay Smith belongs to my friend, " The Chosen Shadow"

R/R please! Or else I won't continue! MWHAHAHA! 


	2. Trying to get the movie started

Chapter 2: Still Trying to Start  
  
Maryl: We need to make the damn movie!!!!  
  
Neo: *Zips pants* what?  
  
Inu-yasha: yeah I want my cash!  
  
Vash: * In the corner in a feeble position with the last donut in his hand* My donut. *rocking back and forth* Mine. @_@  
  
Someone walks by Vash.  
  
Vash: *pulls out gun* Don't even think about it! It's MINE!!!  
  
Trinity: *grabs Neo and whispers* Let's go my super-man.  
  
Neo: But I'm tired! *zips*  
  
Kagoma: Damn Inu-yasha. Calling me non-flexible. *pokes Inu-yasha voodoo doll*  
  
Inu-yasha: I heard that Kagoma!! Ow my arm!!!  
  
Kagoma: *chuckles*  
  
Maryl: Movie!! Damn you all!!  
  
Vash: even me, and Mr. Donut?  
  
Maryl: Give me that!! * eats Vash's donut*  
  
Vash: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Does slo- mo matrix stuff to get Mr. Donut , but fails badly*  
  
Smith: *On floor crying* Neo.. I got you candy.  
  
Neo: I know! * eating candy*  
  
Maryl: MOVIE!!!! Or no more donuts!!  
  
Vash: what?!!!!  
  
Everyone else: ok  
  
Vash: *crying* how can you people say that!!  
  
Silence *crickets*  
  
Neo: *zips pants*  
  
Maryl: MOVIE!!!! Or no more breaks!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maryl: Then go to scene 1!!  
  
Inu-yasha: where's scene 1 !?  
  
Maryl: Over there!!!  
  
Everyone runs to scene 1. Inu-yasha cause he wants to get paid. Vash cause he plans to make a donut land. Neo and Trinity cause they use the breaks for the broom closet. Smith cause he's stalking Neo. And Kagoma cause she needs to be in a 20 foot radius to make the voodoo doll work.  
  
Maryl: This scene Neo tells Inu-yasha to go undercover. Neo, here's your eye patch.  
  
Neo: But how am I gonna wear my sunglasses?  
  
Smith: *in back round* I'll hold them for you! *whispers* I'll add them to my Neo- Shrine.  
  
Maryl: well where them over  
  
Neo: But they look uneven then.  
  
Maryl: Then don't where them.  
  
Neo: But they're mine.  
  
Maryl: Well..  
  
Neo: you don't get it. Without these I wither away.  
  
Maryl: Do you want brakes or not?  
  
Neo: *looks back at Trinity, blowing him a kiss* I'll take the breaks!! *zips pants*  
  
Trinity: Neo, why do you always zip your pants?  
  
Neo: Uh. I'm sorry.. These are your pants..  
  
Trinity: *looks down* Oh my God!!! My black leather capris!!!  
  
Neo: But they're comfy!!  
  
Maryl: wait no the movie!!  
  
Vash: Don't take the donuts Maryl!!!  
  
Maryl: Vash, Neo  
  
Smith: Neo!!!  
  
Maryl: Smith!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
This continues for an hour. And Inu-yasha talks to Kagoma.  
  
Kagoma: Sit Boy!!  
  
Inu-yasha: No! I wanna talk!  
  
Kagoma: Why?  
  
Inu-yasha: Well, I kinda of got jealous of Neo and Trin.  
  
Kagoma: Well I never got to show you how flexible I was.  
  
Inu-yasha: Bark Bark!!  
  
The others are still fighting. But Maryl fixes that, by taping everyone to some chairs.  
  
Maryl: What have we learn today?  
  
Everyone: Alcohol is the problem and solution to all of life's problems.  
  
Maryl: Very good.  
  
Vash: *with donut in mouth* hey where's the dog boy?  
  
Neo: Where'd you get the donut?  
  
Vash: Smith gave to me!  
  
Neo: Smith you didn't give him your special donut?  
  
Smith: Maybeeeee  
  
Vash: Oh my stomach.  
  
Smith: *quietly laughs*  
  
Maryl: hey yeah where is Inu-yasha and Kagoma?  
  
Trinity: Search and destroy!!! I mean. search.  
  
Everyone starts to look for the dog boy and his lady. When Neo steps on a doll of Inu- yasha, which is the voodoo doll. Then he hears a scream.  
  
Inu-yasha: OW!!!  
  
Neo walks to where he heard the sound. It's a door. On it says; " The Other Broom Closet." He opens it and @_@  
  
Neo: wow..  
  
Trinity: Did you find them?  
  
Neo: *zips pants* wow.  
  
Trinity: you've never done that!  
  
Neo: I would if you give me a chance.  
  
Vash: Hey you guys Smith is giving out more of his special donuts!!  
  
Maryl: Why!!! I just wanted to make a movie!! *tilts head* Wow.  
  
Smith: who wants donuts?!  
  
Inu-yasha: You are flexible!  
  
Kagoma: Hey what up guys!!  
  
Inu-yasha: What!? Shit *o*  
  
Maryl: Why is everyone doing it!? It's only the first day!!  
  
Smith: Everyone has it but me...  
  
Chapter 3 later  
  
Review!!!!! Dammit!!! 


	3. the website

Chapter 3  
  
Maryl: MOVIE!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: (zip pants) What?  
  
Vash: *eating special donut* I don't feel good…….  
  
Smith: *in background * Mwhahahaha!!!!!  
  
Maryl: *brings out guns* MOVIE!!  
  
Neo: So I can stop bullets hahahahahahaha.  
  
Maryl: No more breaks then!!!!!  
  
Neo: *Looks at Trinity* Fine…….  
  
Trinity: Search and destroy scene 1.…….I mean to scene 1...  
  
Inu-yasha: *zips pants* what?  
  
Neo: *zips pants* What'd you say?  
  
Inu-yasha: What *zips pants*  
  
*This continues for 3 hours*  
  
Neo: You copied me!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, so?   
  
Kagome: I didn't know you had a zipper on your pants.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I didn't know either.  
  
Neo: *points* Copycat! Copycat! Copycat!  
  
Inu-Yasha: it's dog you idiot!   
  
Neo: *sticks out tongue* you're still a copycat.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Dog!  
  
Neo: Cat!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Dog!  
  
Neo: Cat!   
  
*Inu-Yasha takes out his sword, and Neo does Kung-Fu stuff. They start fighting.*   
  
Maryl: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Vash: *throws up in back round, with Smith dancing around him laughing* Urh… @_@   
  
Smith: I'm finally having fun!!! Hahaha!! Oh no…. I lost it… *starts to cry*  
  
*Miroku and Sango come in.*  
  
Sango: We're here to pick up Kagome.   
  
Kagome: Look what I made! *hands voodoo dolls of everyone*   
  
Sango: Cool! *steals Miroku voodoo doll*   
  
Miroku: *looks around* gasp! Who are you!? *Points to Trinity*  
  
Trinity: *looks around* ME!? Oh I'm Trinity.   
  
Miroku: *Grabs Trinity's hands* Trinity, would you consider barring my children!?   
  
Neo+ Sango: WHAT!!!??  
  
Trinity: Uh… Well…  
  
*Neo stops fighting Inu-Yasha*   
  
Neo: But Trinity!?   
  
Trinity: But Neo you're not really working.  
  
Neo: If you just gave chance! I'll go see a doctor!  
  
*Smiths comes running*   
  
Smith: Do I smell divorce in the air?  
  
Vash: no that's me! *you hear a flush*  
  
Sango: How dare you Miroku!! *throws giant boomerang at him*   
  
Kagome: I thought you didn't like him.  
  
Sango: *starts Kagome voodoo doll*   
  
Neo: Don't leave Trinity!! *starts beating on Miroku* You don't mess with Da One!!   
  
Trinity: I didn't know you cared, Neo…   
  
Neo: Well… you know..  
  
Miroku: Die demon!   
  
Neo: I'm not a demon!  
  
Miroku: Then how can you fly!?  
  
Neo: That's a long story, you see I'm The One, and there is no spoon.   
  
Miroku: What do you mean demon!?  
  
Neo: Well I don't know, this bald kid told me so. And then everything got all bloody and stuff, and I blanked out for while. Next thing I know I'm in bed with Trinity.   
  
Miroku: I'll save you Trinity from this demon!!!  
  
Maryl: *eyes glowing red and flames sprout from the floor* MOVIE!!!  
  
Everyone: RIGHT!!! Movie……  
  
*They run to scene 1. Neo wets his pants*  
  
Trinity: No my pants!!!!! NEEEOOOO!!!   
  
Neo: *kisses Trinity*  
  
Trinity: What was I doing?….  
  
Neo: Giving me 10 bucks, and logging onto http://agentshadow.hyperboards.com/   
  
Neo: *to Smith* You see, Smith this is why I like her. *Waves the ten bucks*   
  
Sango: We have to go now.  
  
*Picks up Miroku's legs, and walks down stairs*  
  
Miroku: OW OW OW OW  
  
*Sango walks back up stairs*  
  
Sango: Come on Kagome  
  
*walk back down stairs *  
  
*walks back upstairs*  
  
Sango: I forgot my giant boomerang thingy…urh..mer bobber.   
  
*gets boomerang and walks down stairs*   
  
Miroku: OW OW OW OW   
  
*walks back upstairs*   
  
Sango: Uh…I just wanted to do this.   
  
*Neo comes over*  
  
Neo: Stupid son of B@!$% *kicks Miroku out window*  
  
Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *takes breath* AHHHHHHHHHH! Splat!   
  
Trinity: *On website* Wow, this is awesome Neo!  
  
Neo: *surprised* It is?   
  
Trinity: Smith! People like you on this site, they wanted you to win in that movie!   
  
Smith: They did? I feel so loved…  
  
Trinity: Except this one person.  
  
Smith: GAHHH!! *cries*   
  
Trinity: Hey there's a test here! "Which Matrix Person are you?" cool! *takes it* AHHHH!!! I'm Persephone.   
  
Neo: Persephone? Where!? Where!?   
  
Trinity: *slap* Then you take the test!   
  
Neo: ok! *takes test* GAH!!! IT BURNS!!!   
  
Trinity: What?  
  
Neo: I'm Morpheus!!!   
  
Trinity: *spot light on Trinity* NOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
Inu- Yasha: Wuzzup home Gs? *zips pants*  
  
Neo: Take this test Dog boy!  
  
Inu- Yasha: *takes test* YAY!! I'm Neo! *points at Neo* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Vash: I wanna take it! *takes it* I'm the Mero…Mervig…Merovin…I'm the French guy! Le mustard. We we we we we.   
  
Maryl: I didn't know you speak French.  
  
Vash: I don't I just went.   
  
*everyone steps from Vash*   
  
Smith: My turn! *takes test* I'm Trinity?!   
  
Trinity+Neo: Trinity?!   
  
Smith: But if…I'm Trinity…Then who am I? I am Smith, but how can I be Smith when I'm Trinity?   
  
Neo: *whispers to Trinity* Oh god, he's malfunctioning again.   
  
*Smith walks out of two minutes, and comes back in Trinity's clothes*   
  
Smith: Well?   
  
Neo: IT BURNS!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Real website: http://agentshadow.hyperboards.com/ GO VISIT IT!!!!!!   
  
To be continued…  
  
*I'm Glitch* 


End file.
